


The Queen's Most Loyal Knight

by Dotchi13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Bad Puns, Dust is blood, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Established Relationship, Everyone's Underswap, F/F, F/M, Gore, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Mind Manipulation, Monsters will Die, No Blood, Obsessive Sans, Slow Burn, Starts Fluffy but will become Worse, Toriel is too Blinded by Love and her boyfriend's supposed 'Innocence' to know what's going on, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Underswap Toriel (Undertale), Yanberry, Yandere, Yandere Blueberry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dotchi13/pseuds/Dotchi13
Summary: Underswap!Sans has become Royal Companion to the Queen, the closest one to her, holding her heart in his hands, and he has never been more grateful to be under her rule and in her love, and Toriel knows that she made the right choice accepting him.However, a bored Temmie decides to ruin everything and breaks Blueberry to gain a new reaction.Now the sweet skeleton is a lot more dangerous than ever anticipated.





	1. It all starts with love, but it will end in LOVE.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Soriel, and I love Yandere Blueberry, I find it jaw-droppingly surprising that no one has ever mashed these two together at any point.  
> If I am wrong please point me to the fic so I can go drool over it, but for now it's just me breaking new depths in Sori-hell for all I know, and I don't feel the least bit bad about doing so. 
> 
> However, this is my first real mature fic (Also my first Undertale fic at all, shhhhh....) and my first one here on Archiveofourown, so please be kind and leave me some constructive criticisim and/or tell me what you liked about this, I would appreciate it.
> 
> I can't promise this is going to be great but I'm gonna have a lot of fun with this!

Queen Toriel awoke to the sound of her door opening and the shudder of a breakfast tray being brought in, jolting up in bed and trying to look alive.  
" I'm up..." She wasn't really, looking to the time and flushing a near crimson under her white fur as she saw it was late morning, noticing she was nude as she pulled the blanket around her shaggy body.  
With few exceptions her fur really helped cover her as she turned her full attention to the skeleton walking in with a big grin, dressed in his usual battle body with a white t-shirt under grey armor lined in gold with blue shorts that matched with his bandana around his neck as his big blue eyelights were focused on her as he gave her the biggest smile.  
" GOOD MORNING MY QUEEN!" Sans chimed as he made his way over to her as he set down breakfast in the form of his favorite thing to make, Tacos. She smiled back to him and took one off the plate, digging in as he sat on the bed before her.  
" Sans, why didn't you wake me up? It's so late."  
" MWEH HEH HEH," Sans couldn't stop his eyelights turning into hearts of pleasure as he grinned, " I THOUGHT THAT AFTER LAST NIGHT YOU WOULD WANT YOUR REST MY QUEEN. I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, BARELY HAVE A NEED FOR SLEEP, SO IT IS FINE IF I ROSE EARLY!"  
She flushed a deep red again and concentrated on eating.  
" AFTER ALL... I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE ALRIGHT IF I 'TACO'-VER BREAKFAST."  
Toriel snorted a laugh, Sans and her sharing a secret love of puns, something both kept under wraps as best as they could.  
" Well you don't 'burrito'-round the bush."  
" AND WHY SHOULD I? IT IS OBVIOUS MY TACOS ARE THE 'TACO'-THE-TOWN, DIDN'T YOU ENJOY THEM?"  
" I did very much." She chuckled as she took the glass of water and washed down the last bit of breakfast, " I would 'shell' my soul to have you cook for me everyday."  
" MWEH HEH HEH! NO NEED TO DO THAT MY QUEEN!" He giggled, setting the tray to the side before snuggling to Toriel, " I WILL COOK FOR YOU ANYWAYS."  
Toriel kissed the top of his skull as she snuggled with him before finally pushing herself up, " Alright, there's still a lot of things we should do today Sweetheart, I'll see you before or after dinner?"  
" OF COURSE MY QUEEN." He stood then and bowed before taking off to start training that day in a sprint as she giggled, feeling quite lovesick for the smaller skeleton that she had known for the past few years before the life she kept from him and her sins started crawling on her back, melting away the smile as she sighed and went to get dressed and meet with Undyne to see if she had made any progress in finding another way to break the barrier.  
She would always ask everyday, always wanting to know if there was another option besides the worst one.  
And there never was.

Sans trained with his bone attack while Temmie watched, bored as always.  
He had once been Prince MK, the first adoptive son of King Asgore and Queen Toriel, brother to the first fallen human Frisk, the second adopted child.  
He remembered them dying from sickness with a request to be taken to their village to see the flowers, and remembers collapsing in the arms of the queen after the humans had seen him with Frisk and thought the worst, going after him fatally wounding him as he went back into the Underground to his adopted mother, whom he had thought of as his actual mother, telling her what happened before turning to dust in her arms.  
And now he was here, soulless and injected in a Temmie Doll thanks to that idiot of a royal scientist Undyne.  
At least his appearance helped catch people off guard as he looked to the training skeleton whom considered him his friend, Temmie pretty sure his appearance what got the skeleton to talk to him in the first place, thinking him approachable.  
What a fucking idiot. 

Temmie remembers many things about the many timelines back when he was able to save, many times when he killed Sans.  
The adult brat always put up a decent fight, but he was too damn soft to kill Temmie, always sparing him like a wuss.  
So Temmie killed him, over and over and over again, and let him live over and over and over again, like the flip of a coin on whether or not he was going to die, back when Temmie was able to save anyways, now he was stuck here in perpetual boredom after the Save somehow disappeared from his paws.  
Now he was there, watching the skeleton train as best as he could to protect the Queen, the one whom has murdered children in the goal to break the barrier.  
' I don't think that moron even knows about it...' Temmie looked to the skeleton whom had not even broken a sweat as he fought very intensely with the training dummy.  
Temmie remembers a timeline when he told Sans about the Queen's activities, and he had been brushed off in favor of believing the queen was merely doing the best she could and 'there was no way someone like her could do something like that'.  
Temmie really wanted to throw up at that, but he had found it a little interesting that the reaction he had was the first thing that came to the royal guard-in-training, though seeing as they hooked up in this timeline he couldn't really be surprised that the innocent Blueberry REALLY didn't want to believe the woman he loved ones like that.  
Temmie's tail flicked from side to side as he grinned, showing off his jagged black mouth as he came up with a devious idea.  
Why not _show_ him what she was doing? He'd never thought of that before.  
Anything to alleviate the boredom... Boredom was the worst thing you could suffer from in Temmie's opinion.  
Still... He had a feeling that Sans wouldn't hate her for it.  
Oh well, looked like he had to do this on the fly.  
But the danger of fumbling was delicious, and he decided to chance it, no matter if he had the SAVE button on his side anymore or not.

" Yo! Pal!"  
Sans ceased his battling and turned to the animate doll, flashing his biggest grin, " HELLO MY FRIEND!"  
Jeez, didn't this guy ever know how to turn his voice down? Like ever?  
" HAVE YOU COME TO WATCH THE PROWESS OF THE MAGNIFICENT SANS?" He asked with the biggest smile as Temmie made a face in his mind but kept his sweet grin for the skeleton.  
There was no reason to trigger suspicion out of the gate.  
" Nah, I just wanted to Challenge you to a game of Tag, no magic from you, just to see what your durability is like. After all, the Royal Consort can't be easily exhausted."  
The skeleton hummed, contemplative because of the mention of the child's game before smiling and shrugging, " WHY NOT? THE MAGNIFCENT SANS WILL ACCEPT THIS CHALLENGE, AND MAGIC OR NOT I SHALL TAG YOU OUT, MWEH HEH HEH HEH!" He grinned cheerfully as Temmie then whirled around and zipped ahead as Sans took off after him.

' Never did something like this before... Lucky this dummy is so gullible.' Temmie snickered as he ran, only to run faster when he noticed that Sans was on his heels already, looking back and seeing Sans' grin had become wider and more competitive as his eyelights sparkled.  
" MWEH HEH HEH!" Temmie fueled his magic to his feet to go faster, and he was lucky that Sans had done as said and did not do the same, because he wouldn't have been able to keep up as he led Sans into the castle, the bandana-wearing skeleton noticing, but brushing it off in favor of still chasing after the one he knew as his friend as he spoke, Temmie hearing him not far behind, " I'M GONNA GETCHA!"

He laughed as Temmie took a hard left, slamming his paw in the trap doorway button by the wall, knowing where it was from the multiple timelines and having previously lived in the palace as a normal child, and skittering down it with Sans close behind, nearly having touched him before Temmie finally stopped, his pulse pounding in his ringing ears, something amazing because he was pretty sure he had no blood in this form as Sans immediately crashed into him, causing them to tumble before giving a final crash before multiple colored lights, Sans' eyes stars as he pushed himself up and looked down at the doll, " WOWIE, YOU CERTAINLY DID WELL MY FRIEND! AND WHAT A SURPRISING TURN, I NEVER NOTICED THE STAIRWAY BEFORE!"  
' Idiot.' Temmie murmured in his mind, but did not mind in any other capacity, " I know a few things, not get offa me."  
" AH YES, IT SEEMS I HAVE TAG-EN YOU DOWN!"  
Temmie cringed so hard it hurt, " That was an awful pun."  
The skelly merely pushed himself off with a giggle, unfazed, " TRUE, NOT MY BEST, I MUST GO AND PRACTICE MORE OFTEN THAN I LET MYSELF, AFTER ALL, I THE MAGNIFICENT SANS SHOULD NOT HAVE A VOCABULARY SO 'PUN'DAMENTALLY FLAWED IN IT'S PURPOSE." He then offered his blue-gloved hand to Temmie.  
The doll merely groaned at his use of another pun and merely pushed himself up and looked around, " Hey, Looks like we're in the SOUL room."

The skeleton froze before looking to the lights that he had not paid attention to in favor of his friend, his big and glittering eyelights shrinking into pinpricks as he stared at the hearts, straightening as he looked side to side and noticed the jars that contained multiple colors of the Seven human SOULS inside, Light Blue, Blue, Purple, Green, Yellow and Orange, One container ready for the last color that Sans came to the conclusion was Red.  
" WHAT... WHAT IS THIS MY FRIEND?" Sans looked in confusion from the jars to his friend.  
" What are you, an Idiot? Or just ignorant? This is what happens to the humans that come underground. Dontcha know what happens to the humans you capture and bring to Alphys and Your beloved Queen?"  
" WHAT? I-" He looked with his eyesockets wide, but his eyelights still small, the look of horror on his face, " WHY WOULD SHE DO THIS? TORIEL..."  
Temmie saw the knife sticking in his chest and he wanted to try and twist it the right way as he knew if he pushed too far in a way then Sans would just go into being in denial over the whole thing and where was the fun in that?  
So very carefully his words reached out to grab it and twist it, " Oh? You don't know? The Queen's doing this to break down the barrier. To free her people."  
His eyelights widened then as if grasping onto the concept like a straw to pull him out of the flood of blood he just found himself submerged in, " FREEING US? EIGHT SOULS WILL FREE US?"  
" Correct." Temmie looked to the souls, " The Queen has taken on a great burden with the Captain to try and free everyone in the underground. Slaughtering children when she had lost two of her own, one of them being a human."  
Sans's sockets seemed to fill with tears at the very thought.  
" She is struggling by herself, and she tells her subjects not to worry, that the next human will come at some point, that everyone will be saved." Temmie continued on, easing a little, Sans looking to him before the SOULS, carefully weighing the lives of others against the scale of freeing all monster kind.  
Being in love with Toriel gave him more of a bias than people would initially think as he nodded, " I SUPPOSE... I-IF IT IS TO FREE EVERYONE... THEN IT CAN'T BE TOO BAD RIGHT? I-I SUPPOSE... WHAT IS ONE OR A FEW LIVES TO THE FREEDOM OF MANY OTHERS... IT HAS BEEN DONE BEFORE... AND EVERYONE DESERVES IT." He tried to convince himself, his voice breaking sometimes.  
" I disagree with you there, Blue." Temmie grinned at him, his grin a little more malicious than the usual ones he would put on for the naïve skeleton, " I think not everyone /does/ deserve it."  
" WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"  
" You know there has been some... Tensions in the Underground lately? People are thinking that she can't do it, or worse, that she is lying to them about all of it." He practically purred as the skeleton went back to having the pin-pricks again from processing that information.  
" B-BUT... SHE IS DOING ALL SHE CAN TO HELP THEM... THE PROOF'S RIGHT HERE..." He gestured to the SOULS with his shaky gloved hands.  
" True... But they don't know that~ They can't see it here like you can~ Besides, even if some monsters did know, they would try and take the SOULS, because taking them makes you more powerful."  
" REALLY?" He looked to the SOULS before Temmie, " WHY WOULD THEY DO SUCH A THING WHEN THE QUEEN IS WORKING SO HARD FOR THEM?"  
" Because they are SELFISH, Blue." Temmie's smile contorted more, " You'd be surprised how many monsters desire to abandon your queen as soon as the barrier breaks... To pursue their own selfish wants after the queen has done so much for them, taking so much of a burden for them and their happiness... It wouldn't kill them to give a little back, don't you think Blue?"  
There was more silence, but Temmie saw that it was doing what he wanted to the skeleton. 

" TO ABANDON HER AFTER ALL SHE HAS DONE FOR THEM... THE PAIN THAT SHE HAS GONE THROUGH SINCE THE BEGINNING AND WHAT HAS BEEN CONTINUING ON... THAT'S... THAT'S..." Sans gave a shudder as he collapsed on his knees before the SOULS, " UNFORGIVABLE."  
" I think so too Blue. What will you do after the barrier breaks?"  
" I WILL STAY WITH MY QUEEN, BY HER SIDE. MY LIFE IS BOUND TO HERS JUST AS I WANT IT... I WISH TO SERVE HER FOREVER, TO BE HERS AS SHE IS MINE."  
" What do you think is your duty to her when you hear this information? That they doubt her, wish to steal from her, that they..." He paused for a moment, " Even want to KILL her?"  
Sans whipped to him and Temmie found himself jolting back seeing Sans' eyesockets went completely dark. " W H A T?"  
" Yes... I mean if there is doubt to the Queen they start believing that they would be the one to take care of the Queen and take her place, and do a better job at it too. And hope for her has been so sparse lately... I don't think a lot of people trust her. But Gosh, wouldn't that lead to a-"  
" R E B E L L I O N." The way he was saying it made Temmie actually think he broke him, cussing in his head slightly.

" Yeah, that. So I mean... Shouldn't you just take care of all of the problems? I think it should be a surprise! You take care of everyone, and surprise her with the news. I wanna be there to see how grateful she is to you." He grinned as Sans stared at the SOULs with empty eyes before nodding, the lights flickering back.  
" T-TORI... MY QUEEN, MY PRECIOUS TREASURE... I WILL NOT LET YOU HANDLE THE BURDEN ANY LONGER. I WILL TAKE IT OFF YOUR SHOULDERS..."  
He promised to the chamber of SOULS before looking back to Temmie, " THANK YOU MY FRIEND. YOU HAVE SHOWN ME THAT THERE IS MORE WORK TO BE DONE THAN I HAD BELIEVED... I HAVE TO DO ANYTHING I CAN TO RELIEVE HER OF HER BURDEN, OF THOSE THAT... DO NOT BELIEVE IN HER." He murmured reverently before he started for the stairway back up, looking to the Temmie, " LEAVE THE CASTLE. I WILL SEE YOU LATER, FRIEND."  
The doll merely shook away the delighted grin from his maw and nodded as he pulled away and went to find another exit, satisfied and excited as he was sure he wasn't going to be bored watching the new Sans at work.


	2. She tries to make it better, but it only gets worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing on with this because I regret nothing!  
> And man, I really am getting deeper and deeper into Sori-hell... Anyone have any fics with UT!Toriel x Any Sans? Not just the Classics together but I've seen Undertale Toriel interacting with Underfell Sans, Error Sans and Horrortale Sans, I really wanna see more stuff like that and I have only started looking for fics like these. Anyone know any?
> 
> *Also please note on the stats that this is not canon, It is just my interpretation of her stats when I look at UT!Asgore and what would be altered for it being in Toriel's form, like her HP would still be high, but self-loathing would make her DEF lower than Asgore's because she is a maternal figure whom just wishes sometimes that someone would take her burden away while her ATK would be higher because she wants to get something like this over as soon as possible.
> 
> *Also note that I am not the best at puns for some of these situations, but I am trying :)

Sans paced in the room he shared with his queen and had for the past couple of months, too much rattling in his skull for him to do anything productive like cooking or continuing on training as he turned this information over and over in his head until the door opened, causing him to jolt, summoning a bone attack with his left eye blazing before he noticed that it was just Toriel, whom stared to him in shock.  
" S-Sans?"  
" T-TORIEL..." He immediately dismissed the attack and looked down to the floor before to her, " IS THERE SOMETHING YOU NEEDED?"  
" It's dinnertime Sans, and I was wondering where you were..." She confessed, " I mean... Something 'Eating' you instead?" She asked, more concerned than trying to make a good pun.  
" NO... WELL, YES." He confessed as he looked to her, knowing that even if he tried to hide it he wouldn't be able to do well with it on how intense his thoughts were, " MY QUEEN... MAY I CHECK YOUR STATS?"  
" M-My what?" She asked, surprised Sans would ask such a thing, curling her arms to herself as she felt immense hesitation to that.  
" YOUR STATS. I HAVE NEVER CHECKED THEM MYSELF WITHOUT YOUR PERMISSION." He confessed to her as Toriel stared down to him.  
It was unlikely that it would tell him about the children, but the more that she thought about it, the more she worried, so she nodded as she looked to the ground, " Just... Just a quick Check okay?"  
" OF COURSE MY QUEEN." He bowed to her before he looked over her and actively checked her stats.  
' _Toriel Dreemur_ HP-3440 AKT- 95 DEF- 65 * _Your Queen, Weighed down by something heavy. You know what it is. She loves you very much_ '  
Toriel stared to him as Sans then closed his sockets and went to her, throwing his arm around her.  
" HAS ANYTHING... BEEN BOTHERING YOU, MY QUEEN?"  
Her heart hammered in her chest and she knew he heard it, " J-Just... Just some small matters with the barrier... Still discussing with Undyne Ideas to get out of the Underground with no results... And Public turmoil is..." She felt like she over-played her hand, but she had to finish as she dug her hands into the armor the skeleton wore, " It is getting a little much for me..."  
" AND MIGHT THERE BE ANYTHING I CAN DO TO HELP?" Sans implored as he looked to her, his large eyelights sparkling in concern as she pulled him closer to her and nuzzled him.  
" Just... Just stay here with me. Be yourself. I love you the way you are... I love you very much.  
You are a joy in my life..." He looked to her in shock, but merely hugged her tighter, something inside himself steeling.  
" YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME ANYTHING... BUT KNOW THAT I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS WILL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR YOU... FOR BETTER OR FOR 'HEARSE'." He joked as Toriel choked out a small laugh, feeling tears spilling from her as he fell silent and snuggled her for a little while, just letting her dry as he rubbed at her back, waiting for her sniffling to die down a little before speaking again. " DON'T WORRY MY LOVE... IT SEEMS LIKE A LOT NOW, BUT IT WILL ALL GET BETTER, I PROMISE YOU. I WILL MAKE SURE OF IT."  
" I trust you." She whispered to him as he combed his phalanges through her white fur, Toriel feeling sure he had no idea what he was talking about while he really knew full well, there being a silence as they held each other before Hunger was too much and they went to go and have dinner together. 

Later, after having dinner with Toriel, she left for some more work, the dinner supposed to be a slight reprieve not counting the hugging and crying session, before going back to work as he checked the time, sprinting from the castle and making his way to the docks where Gaster the Ferryman waited for whomever was ready to head somewhere around dinnertime.  
He instructed that he wished to go to Snowdin, thanking Gaster with a wave when he jumped off before heading to his other residence, it still being a place where he could sleep and still kept half of his stuff that hadn't been moved in with Toriel as he walked in, going up to his room and pulling out a book that he never really read but had remembered the more he thought about everything in the Queen's Chambers.  
He flipped through the pages before he came upon: **LV** , **L** evels **O** f **V** iolenc **E** , essentially the more you kill, the more LV you gain. The more you gain LV, the easier it is to distance yourself from your actions, and the easier it is to have you do it again.  
So he would have to train himself in this like he does everything else.  
Well... Hopefully he could do this.  
He took a deep breath in through his teeth.  
He would have to level up to be able to face bigger enemies. He would have to gain **EXP** to be a strong protector.  
A voice inside him questioned if this was really okay.  
But he pushed that away.  
This _wasn't_ okay, and he assured himself he would always know that.  
But protecting his Queen and keeping her safe was much more important than morals, especially if others were thinking of casting their own aside and murdering someone he adored, and had done so much for them already.  
Such a maternal figure killing children for her people...  
The more he thought about it the more it was obvious to him.  
She awoke from nightmares screaming, panting and whimpering in which he would snuggle her and comfort her from nightmares she never confided in him over, and he did it far too often.  
She carried such a heavy burden, and her tears proved it despite her claiming it all for being small matters.  
He knew better.  
He could do what it takes... Just take a life at a time... He could do that.  
He breathed out, despite not having any lungs to have a need to do that anyways, standing as he went to go and patrol just he usually did, tucking the book back safely and walking down the stairs, knowing his brother was not there and instead at Muffet's like the lazybones he was as he opened the door and went out into the cold of Snowdin, and despite not having the skin to feel it, he felt the chill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being so short everyone, don't worry, the next chapter will have the character death you all were probably waiting for, I'm trying to find a way to get it right, besides, I have another story I want to make that's a Fluff piece and my mind is a little more on that then here, but it's fine :)


	3. Blueberry's first EXP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans kills his first victim, gaining execution points where he suffers a small anxiety attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning (?): The dusting of a nobody monster, it's going to be clean, but cute little Blueberry hasn't distanced himself enough yet, so that is to be expected. Also mention of a small anxiety attack, it's nothing big but it's there.
> 
> Also note that this is Underswap, so the Background characters are also swapped, like Snowdrakes and Gyftrots, Snowdrakes aren't even trying to be funny, even if they still have a broken relationship with each other and Gyftrots are more prone to taking a joke even if they still aren't too fond of ornaments on their head.  
> There are others, but you get the picture :)

Sans shivered against the cold in his emotional state, wrapping his barebones around himself as he walked through the woods in a silence, skillfully avoiding the royal Guard dogs while on his patrol.  
" TH-THIS IS RIDICULOUS..." Sans murmured, " WHY DO I EVEN FEEL THIS WAY? I D-DON'T EVEN HAVE SKIN TO FEEL THE COLD FROM."  
However he knew it wasn't from that... but it was nice to brush aside it like it was nothing as he walked along through the silence of the stagnant air, his large pale blue eyelights lighting the way for him as he walked around before he finally found someone, Snowdrake. 

" SNOWDRAKE..." He put his arms down and walked over as the young monster looked to him with surprise before relaxing slightly.  
" Heya Blue... On patrol?" It definitely wasn't unheard of for him to be called by his nickname Blue or Blueberry, so he merely flashed his large grin.  
" YEP, IT'S 'ICE' TO SEE YOU HERE, BUT WHY ARE YOU FLAKING OUT SO FAR FROM HOME?" Sans asked as Snowdrake grimaced at the puns, finding no delight in them.  
" I ran from home."  
" REALLY? BUT YOU ARE BARELY OUT OF STRIPES SNOWDRAKE, IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT WITH YOU AND YOUR FATHER? COME ON, DON'T GIVE ME THE COLD SHOULDER, TELL ME." Sans smiled easily to try and ease the other monster as Snowdrake nearly face-palmed with his wing from the other pun as he shook his head.  
" Nothin' to be concerned about really... It's just something to deal with... I don't wanna go back."  
" WELL OF COURSE I WOULD NEVER FORCE YOU TO GO BACK SNOWDRAKE." Sans assured the young duck monster, " 'SNOW' DOUBT ABOUT IT." He chuckled as Snowdrake shifted with contemplation of leaving as Sans noticed and dropped the humor, all Snowdrakes never responding positively to humor anyways.  
" Thanks I guess man..."  
" YOU ARE CERTAINLY WELCOME! THE MAGNIFICENT SANS WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING SO UNCOOL!" His eye sockets widened before he started giggling furiously, having tried and failed to drop it, but when Snowdrake looked like he was going to excuse himself Sans lifted a gloved hand and shook his head, " I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, THAT ONE WAS UNINTENTIONAL. I STILL NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING SNOWDRAKE."  
" What?" Snowdrake looked over him critically as the Royal Consort pulled himself together with his skeleton grin stilled stretched in amusement.  
" WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE QUEEN?" Sans then asked Snowdrake, there being a silence as the younger monster blinked. 

" What do I think of her? Uh... She's nice I guess, I mean... I don't know what really to say since she is technically a... really special person to you." Snowdrake trailed off awkwardly.  
" WELL, I AM ONLY ASKING BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN HEARING SOME THINGS ABOUT DISCONTENT AMONG THE PEOPLE, SO I MEAN... I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHO THESE PEOPLE ARE AND WHY THEY HAVE SUCH A PROBLEM SO WE CAN WORK EVERYTHING OUT." Sans assured.  
" Oh, well... I dunno, really, I was honest about her seeing pretty nice... But I mean... How long could it be until this barrier breaks? Dad thinks she's not doing enough, says he and others have been talking about how she could have grabbed a single SOUL and left to go and gather the others up top... I don't know how well that could go though, seeing as what happened to Prince MK and all that." Snowdrake shrugged slightly, not noticing Sans' crushing grip on both his hands, causing them to shake slightly.  
" THAT... MAKES SENSE I GUESS..." He choked, siding with Snowdrake on that side of everything before looking to the younger monster again, " WHAT DO YOU WISH TO DO WHEN YOU GET UP TO THE SURFACE?" It seemed like a smooth transition from topic to topic as Snowdrake looked to the ground.  
" I want to be a lawyer like my dad... Just get out there and do my best and become the best around." He started, looking to Blue whom stared back, " What?"  
" WAS THAT WHAT YOU WERE FIGHTING ABOUT?"  
" ... Yeah... But he says I'm not serious enough for the job... I dunno how more serious I can be..."  
Sans then reached over with his hand and put his arm around Snowdrake, " YOU COULD BE AS SERIOUS AS A BONE THROUGH THE SOUL."  
Snowdrake suddenly felt the air shift as Sans looked to him, tears beading in his eye sockets, the young monster hoping he was misreading the situation, " Have you been fighting with Paps, Blue? Everything... Okay?"  
" IT'S... FINE. HEY SNOWDRAKE, I KNOW YOU DON'T LIKE JOKES, BUT THIS ONE'S REALLY GOOD, I PROMISE." He mentioned as a bone materialized behind them, " WHAT'S SOMETHING NEW TO BE FOUND IN SNOWDIN'S FOREST?"  
Snowdrake tried to move out of his grip, fiercely uncomfortable, " Uh... I dunno, don't like jokes..."  
" THE REMAINING DUST OF SOME 'CHILL-DREN'."  
The bone then slammed through Snowdrake's chest as he gasped, his eyes wide as Sans wrapped his arms around someone he had known for a long time, waiting as Snowdrake coughed out dust in what sounded like a sharp and humorless laugh before turning to dust in his arms, coating him with it as Sans held himself through the dust, tears running down his skull as he was alerted then. 

* _You gained 22 EXP_  
Sans ran his hands up to his skull, his gloved dusty fingers digging into it, the guilt sending him into an anxiety attack.  
What had he just done?  
What would Papyrus think?  
What would _Toriel_ think about this?  
Would they all leave him because they didn't think his cause was just as he thought it was?  
Would they hate him?  
Sans heaved in breaths through his clenched teeth so as not to inhale dust and magically choke on it as he tried to ground himself.  
It's FINE.  
This had to happen for a good cause. Snowdrake was mostly a good kid, but he would lead to worse people getting dealt their needed punishment.  
It was fine.  
This was all going to a good cause, taking care of those who wanted his queen dead.  
' I DID SOMETHING WRONG, BUT IT IS FOR A GOOD CAUSE, A JUST CAUSE. I CAN'T STOP NOW, OTHERWISE SNOWDRAKE WOULD HAVE DIED FOR NOTHING...'  
He took another deep breath through his teeth before nodding as he manifested his tongue and swiped away the dust sticking to his teeth with it, tasting ash and paper, the air in the forest frigid but not windy that night, Sans making time to scatter the dust before shedding his clothes as it wasn't to much of a big deal for him to do so as he beat out the dust in his clothes, scattering that too before he went to go and wash it out at his home, checking through the window to make sure Papyrus wasn't in the room as he moved through.  
" Sans? Bro is that you?" Papyrus called from his place in his room.  
" YES, I WAS JUST AROUND FOR PATROL PAPYRUS!" Sans called before he made his way into the hidden doorway bathroom for guests and to shower as he went in and turned on the shower, putting himself under it and watching the steam rise before he clacked his head against the wall, feeling the water trickle over his bones, trying to wash away the dust that stuck, trying to wash away his sins as he grabbed a sponge and went to help it along, there being silence as he looked to his clothes still having a small bit of dust on them, the only thing reassuring to him being the fact that he was able to wash his clothes at the house and still had outfits to head back to the palace in as he ran his skull under the water and got everything, stepping out and drying off as he then grabbed the clothes, still wrapped in only a towel around the chest as he took it downstairs and threw it in the dryer, soon in a new outfit as he sat there on the couch in total silence, letting everything just sink in and settle.  
He killed Snowdrake, he now has some EXP even if it didn't LV him up.  
He was a killer. 

~~

Sans jerked when the door opened above, Papyrus sauntering out and grinning to his brother through his cigarette, making his way downstairs, " Hey brother. You've been gone so long from the house I was wondering if you weren't ever going to see me again." He sat beside Sans lazily, the jittery older skeleton resisting just barely from flinching, not wanting to hurt his brother or get figurative dust on him, Papyrus looking to him as a minute of silence passed through the two of them.  
" Everything alright there brother?" Papyrus finally asked, his brown bone furrowing.  
" OF COURSE EVERYTHING IS ALRIGHT, WHY WOULDN'T EVERYTHING BE ALRIGHT?" Sans asked, looking to the side as Papyrus stared at him.  
" You just seem a little off today bro. Usually you would have said something back or would have at least scolded me about smoking-"  
" YOU ARE RIGHT, I SHOULD NOT HAVE GONE EASY ON YOU!" Sans quickly agreed to try and stop his brother's train of thought, yanking the cigarette out of his brother's mouth and stomping the life out of it, crushing it before it was even done yet.  
Just like Snowdrake.  
Sans froze and stared at the ground, the cigarette still crushed under his boot.  
How much more monsters would he have to kill before he didn't feel it anymore?  
His love Toriel still felt her guilt after killing seven, he wondered if that was because there wasn't enough LV to distance herself or if she cared for children so much it didn't matter the LV.

His SOUL ached in his ribcage before a hand slammed onto his shoulder blade as he jolted with a shriek, whirling around only for Papyrus to clamp his hands on Sans' arms, Sans feeling like he was unable to shrug the vices of Papyrus' hands off, the concern on his brother's face apparent.  
" Something going on with you and Toriel?" Papyrus stared at him before Sans stared to his brother.  
Perhaps... He could tell him? He was Papyrus, his brother...  
He would understand, right?  
' _NO. JUST TELL HIM SOMETHING DIFFERENT, YOU CAN DO THAT. YOU'VE NEVER LIED BEFORE, SO HE WOULD BELIEVE YOU._ ' He then rushed into his brother's arms, clinging to him as he sniffled, smelling cigarettes and Honey, this definitely being his brother's jacket as he sniffled.  
" I HAD A NIGHTMARE EARLIER, EVERYONE I CARED ABOUT WAS DUSTED, YOU, TORIEL... I JUST REALLY WANTED TO SEE YOU AFTER PATROL." He murmured as Papyrus then relaxed, wrapping his arms around Sans.  
" Hey... It's no problem brother, calm down, no need to get so worked up over it." Papyrus tried to hush him as Sans looked to him, sniffling before nodding, burrowing his head back into his brother's jacket.  
" JUST A DREAM..." He whispered against his brother's stomach, there being another silence, " PAPYRUS... IF I EVER DID SOMETHING BAD... WOULD YOU FORGIVE ME?"  
" Of course Sans... You're my big brother, brothers like us have to stick together." He assured, rubbing his brother's back as Blue hummed softly, being soothed from his terrible deeds with the assurance that one of the people he cared about would still love him. What about Toriel though?  
He tried not to tense again at the thought, knowing that he should go back to the palace too and have a talk with her, he had no idea what time it was, he only knew it was late, but she did have a horrible habit of not going to sleep and working on papers for as long as possible as he sighed and drew away from his brother, looking to him, " I HAVE TO GO. I KNOW I WAS HERE FOR SUCH A SHORT TIME, BUT I HAVE TO TALK TO TORIEL ABOUT THE DREAM, I'VE BEEN KEEPING IT ALL TO MYSELF AND WE BOTH KNOW THAT'S NEVER A GOOD THING." He gave a lop-sided smile as Papyrus nodded in understanding, even though he never really opened up to Sans about his own nightmares from working with Dr. Riverperson.  
Sans was different from him, he was sure of that, always so honest about things like dreams like that.  
Papyrus let him go and Sans smiled wider to him, a lot more real before he turned and left, leaving his clothes in the dryer because he knew that Papyrus wasn't going to do that stuff, making a mundane little note in his head that he should really visit more often and clean up the place, who knows when the last time Papyrus washed his clothes was.

He took Gaster's Ferry again and was soon inside the palace, walking around as he went to Toriel's main room for her work, seeing her passed out on her desk, softly dozing over the documents as he felt his SOUL warm looking at her, walking over and rubbing her back tenderly before his left eye sparked with magic and soon she was encased in a blue glow as he lifted her out of the chair, knowing she was feeling weightless as he turned out the lights and then walked down the Hall to their rooms as he opened the door and gestured his magic to bring her in, pulling back the covers and gently setting her in, tucking her in as he soon followed, crawling in the other side and snuggling to her, her white fur tickling him very softly, so pleasant as he snuggled his face into her and hummed, soon receiving a hum back as she unconsciously snuggled closer to him, Sans lighting up the color of his nickname in happiness as he held her tighter.  
Who was he even to doubt his cause for a second when even in her sleep she loved being so close and near to him?  
His SOUL fluttered, pushing aside his guilt for the night, happy that his dreams contained no nightmares with her around.  
As long as she was around, he would be okay.


	4. An Evil Side of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans talks to Toriel about his 'Dream' and asks her what she likes best about him, and the answer he gets only helps him.

The Queen awoke early as usual, used to short nights of sleeping as she felt a body pressed against her, turning her head down and opening her eyes to see her Magnificent Sans sleeping contentedly against her, obviously having carried her to bed as her heart swelled with his sweetness, leaning down and kissing the top of his skull as he softly squirmed against her before opening his sockets, so wide, blue and expressive it made her heart skip a beat.  
" GOOD MORNING MY QUEEN!" He beamed to her, wrapping his arms around her as tight as he could manage and snuggling his face into her fur, just as loud as he usually was as she chuckled, wrapping her arms back around him.  
" Good Morning My Magnificent Sans, how was your sleep last night?"  
He looked to her with warmth and nuzzled her a little more, " IT WAS THE BEST I HAD IN A WHILE, MY BELOVED."  
She hummed, shifting so they were face to face, his arms around her shoulders as her arms were around his waist, " What did you dream about then?"  
Sans looked to her blankly for a small bit before smiling wide, " I DREAMT ABOUT US GETTING TO THE SURFACE, IT WAS JUST YOU AND ME AND WE WERE LOOKING AT THE STARS TOGETHER."  
" What a lovely little dream my Love." She hummed as she rubbed the top of his skull.  
" WHAT ABOUT YOU?"  
Toriel seized up a little as she thought back to her dreams, relaxing when she remembered that her dreams this night were fine, dreaming of laying in a bed of echo flowers as they had chattered around her in the voices of those she knew, with the exception of Sans, which was odd that he was not a part of the crowd especially with how loud his voice was, but she shook that away and gave her skeleton a kiss on the mouth as he kissed back with hearts of blue made of his magic fluttering around him.  
" OOH, IS IT A DREAM ABOUT ME?" He asked after the kissing, stars being his eyelights as she giggled, feeling almost girlish with how her precious Blueberry acted sometimes.  
" No, it actually had everyone but you talking to me from echo flowers.  
I don't know what they were saying, but I think it was really peaceful honestly..." She hummed as Sans looked to her in concern before swallowing even though he had nothing to swallow.  
" THAT IS VERY NICE MY QUEEN..." He then sat up out of her arms and she sat up too, slightly alarmed he was pulling away, wondering what was wrong, " I FEEL LIKE I NEED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT A NIGHTMARE I HAD... IT WAS SO HORRIBLE..." Tears gathered in his sockets and Toriel jolted to him like she was zapped with a lightning rod, touching his arm immediately.  
" What happened Sans?" She whispered to him, worried for him beyond belief as he was never one to cry a lot, usually seeing the positive side of everything like the little cinnamon roll he was.  
" I DREAMED THAT EVERYONE I LOVED AND CARED ABOUT WAS DUSTED... I WAS ALL ALONE!" He buried his face into his phalanges, tears of blue magic streaming down his face, " WHY WOULD I DREAM SOMETHING LIKE THAT WHEN I DON'T WANT TO HURT ANYONE? ESPECIALLY NOT SOMEONE LIKE YOU AND PAPY!"  
" Oh Sans..." Toriel felt her heart hammer as she pulled him to her, rubbing his back through his shirt, " It was a dream, and only a dream. Besides, who says it was you?" She asked softly as she tried to distract him, " What if it was something like... Another version of you? Something evil, and they are only confined to that one dream."  
" AN EVIL ME?" Blue asked as he looked up to her with his large and tearful eyelights.  
" Yeah, it's not you, it's merely a dark version of you, not you." She murmured in assurance as he snuggled to her.  
" I... THANK YOU, MY BELOVED. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH." He answered as quietly as he could even though his voice boomed as usual, pressing his teeth to her cheek as they wrapped around each other even tighter, him holding onto her as much as he could as she encompassed him in her warmth and care.  
"I love you too Sans, I love you all from your skull to your phalanges." She smiled to him as he looked to her with hearts as his eyelights, the lower half of his face hidden in her shoulder.  
" MWEH HEH HEH HEH! AND I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART MY QUEEN!" He promised her as she turned so she was over him and he was underneath her, letting go so his back hit the bed as he stared up at her.  
" I feel as if I must let you know that Alphys and Undyne have scheduled a formal event inviting everyone in the Underground of age to attend to hopefully... Hopefully a night of cheer to lift the spirits. It is at the end of the week and of course, I would like you to accompany me."  
" I WOULD NEVER DREAM OF LETTING YOU GO ON YOUR OWN, MY PRECIOUS LOVE." He assured her with a large grin, blushing a slight blue underneath her before he reached up and ran his phalanges through her fur, cupping her cheek and bringing her down for kisses.

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later Blueberry was back in Snowdin, patrolling as usual.  
' _AN EVIL VERSION OF ME?_ ' He hummed as he thought about it, also thinking about how Toriel tried so hard to cheer him up, comforting him through his tears and everything. Sure they were real, he was projecting real thoughts into it after all, but he was still more observant than he let on, and felt his soul flutter remembering how she said she loved him.  
Maybe... Maybe he could think about this 'evil version' of himself and don it like a mask to make the hurt go away... Would that work?  
Well he was honestly willing to try, anything to alleviate the guilt.  
He stopped by the librarby to snag a couple of books on the types of heros and villains, the soft smile of the Librarby lady showing that they thought this was a good book for him as he waved to her and left, flipping through the book.  
Bully Villain, Dark Lord Villains, Face-Heel Turn Villains, Heel-Face Turn Villains, Sociopaths, Revenge Villains, there were so many and none of them really fit what he was looking for until he hit near the end of the alphabet.  
 _Yandere_.  
Huh, an interesting name for a type of villain Blue supposed.  
He read through it and felt as though this may be something that he wanted.  
After all, he was murdering others for the benefit of someone he worshipped, so it fit.  
Alright then, what should he call this other side of him?  
" Hey there Blueberry!"  
It was as if some entity around had heard his thoughts and sent someone to go and talk to him as he looked up and saw that it was Chilldrake, Snowdrake's best friend.  
" Have you seen Snowdrake? He ran away from home and now no one can find him, not even the other monsters that ran off into the forest."  
Sans stared at him before putting away the book, his eyelights round and unassuming like always, " I HAVE NOT, I HOPE NOTHING HAS HAPPENED TO HIM."  
" Neither do I... His dad is getting a little worried and he might join the search party too at some point... Maybe." Chilldrake frowned as Blueberry looked around and found they were near his sentry station.  
" HAVE YOU BROUGHT ANYONE ELSE WITH YOU IN THE SEARCH PARTY?"  
" Well Snowy's mom is dead as far as we know, and everyone is only really keeping an eye out for him, I mean it's only been a day and where could he have gone?"  
" THAT IS TRUE, REALLY, WHERE COULD HE HAVE GONE...? MWEHEHEHEHEHE." Sans looked around with a small growing grin again before starting his walk for his sentry station, " MAYBE HE WAS DUSTED."  
" Dusted?! Blueberry- Sans! Why would you say such a thing?!" Chilldrake squawked and immediately followed him as if to stop such slander, not wanting to believe it as Blueberry stopped by a tree and turned back, Chilldrake bumping into him with his beak.  
Sans then turned back with only his head to look at Chilldrake over his shoulder, his eyesockets dark, " BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU, ISN'T IT?"  
He thrust his hand up and a bone attack pierced through the duck monster, dust splashing onto his battle body as the monster choked in shock, " AND MY NAME IS NOT SANS WHILE I AM LIKE THIS, NOR IS IT BLUEBERRY." He hummed as he took a step backwards with a smile, " IT'S YANBERRY."  
He made a motion down with the bone attack and it slashed out of Chilldrake, turning him completely into dust.  
A chime sounded to him.  
 _*You gained 22 exp_  
 _*You are now at LV 3!_  
LV 3? When was he even at two? He shook his head, maybe removing the obstacle of associating himself with this all allowed him to distance himself enough to let the EXP sink in.  
That was at least a good perk, the persona definitely seemed like a good thing, he would have to work out the kinks, maybe Yanberry was too on the nose, he would really have to think about that, maybe he could go something a little more his speed and not like everyone else...  
Then again self-made nicknames that aren't a twist of one hardly ever work.  
He found himself openly entertaining all ideas as he went home, dodging Papyrus again and washed out the dust from his clothes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not very confident in my Hentai, I see other people and I think ' How do they do it?' because honestly I look at my works and think it's not sexy (I sometimes purposefully make it that way, such is the way with my only Explicit Fic which has a knock knock joke in there somewhere).  
> So until I get better there will only be allusions to sexy times, I'm sure some of you like it better the clean way and others probably want something dirty, but either way that is my stance unless someone wanted to be an absolute dear and write it for me (I trust a lot of people could write a hentai scene better than I).
> 
> But anyways I hope you guys liked it!


	5. A Small Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blueberry had a break for the rest of the week to tinker on himself and spend time with those that he cares about as the formal event looms on the horizon, finding out who his brother's friend is in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I looked at some Swap Asgore headcanons and I really liked the one where he wouldn't be as stubborn as Toriel is and thus he would break his own rule and open the door when he finally has a friend (Because in the timelines where he runs away, who is going to care when he breaks a self proclaimed rule?), so he would be more likely to have the door open and be outside, and it just helps the story along so I am taking it and using it to my purpose.
> 
> Also I DO NOT HATE ASGORE. But also keep in mind this is Yandere Blueberry we are talking about, Yanderes tend to get real jealous.

" Alright punk, tear at that meat! Shred it like it is your worst enemy!" Alphys barked at Blueberry as he pulled at the taco meat before pitching it into the pot so fast they were mini bullets, it being training day with Alphys as the short lizard was exactly his height with her back ram-rod straight, wearing a black tank top and grey, her clawed feet stomping on the ground and making taco shells rain over his head as he snatched them from the air with a triumphant laugh.  
If he had to be honest he had an amazing amount of fun cooking with Alphys even when the end result is usually bland as hell seeing as she likes instant ramen as her favorite food and the blandness just translated, but he always shook it up later with edible glitter and actual spices as soon they sat down on either side of her table with the tacos on a plate in front of them as Alphys contentedly grabbed one and tore into it as if she was starving.  
" MWEH HEH HEH, HUNGRY ARE YOU?" He asked rhetorically in a small tease receiving a grunt back before he leaned against the table and took a bite of his own, so used to eating her bland type of food that he didn't even flinch by the taste of nothingness, " SO ALPHYS, WHY DID YOU DECIDE TO VOUCH FOR A FORMAL PARTY? AS I UNDERSTAND IT YOU USUALLY AREN'T INTO SUCH THINGS!"  
" I know, right? Well The Queen and Undyne wanted it that way, the Queen because she's always been pretty proper and crap and Undyne because I know a big raving party would only scare her and I'm not looking to scare her, I want her to have a good time with me. Besides..." She stuffed a taco in her mouth to make her arm free for a flex, " I wuld look shuper hot in a shuit." She muffled past it.  
" ALPHYS PLEASE DO NOT TALK WITH FOOD IN YOUR MOUTH." Blueberry scolded with a small chuckle before he bit into his own food, thinking about it as he blushed, " I WONDER WHAT TORIEL WILL BE WEARING TO THE EVENT..."  
" Probably the most proper dress she can get her claws on, some old-timey crap to fit with the mood." Alphys muffled, ignoring what Sans had scolded her as Sans blushed a deep blue imagining his queen in a silken dress that flares around her from the waist, something completely gorgeous and fluid, maybe even something with a flaring collar as his eyelights turned to hearts.  
" Alright Alright, enough with the mushy crap, can we move on?"  
" MWEH HEH HEH! I SUPPOSE, I HAVE TO GO AND GET SOMETHING THAT _SUITS_ MYSELF ANYWAYS." Blueberry laughed while standing, leaving Alphys to having the tacos as Alphys groaned at the pun, the small skeleton leaving the yellow lizard's place in Waterfall as he wasn't joking around, he really had to find something appropriate for the event that loomed in just a few days.  
Toriel had handed him a lot of money to spend it on whatever he wanted to wear, he felt so happily spoiled as his Soul jumped around in his ribcage, ecstatic as he searched for his brother, not finding him at home or at Muffet's as he went to his brother's station, finding him not present their either.

However there was one last place he had to look before being concerned as he made his way to the Ruins, camouflaging himself in the trees away from the path as he hummed softly, finally coming upon the Ruins Door.  
He knew his brother hung out around there, but he never really was around whenever it happened, it was just something that Undyne told him happened when she saw him from her cameras one day while he was watching anime with her and Alphys on a friend's sleepover, so it was likely if his brother was anywhere that was not home or Muffet's it was there.  
" No kiddin'? That's hilarious Old Man." Blueberry heard the murmur of his brother's voice, laced with the amusement his words signaled.  
" Indeed, it took weeks to get that stain out of the carpet." He heard a deep voice and almost froze, slowing his movements instead and getting close enough to see what was going on.  
He saw Papyrus sitting on the outside of the Ruin's door, it pushed open on the other side as sitting there was unmistakably the ex-King Asgore, dressed in Ruins' robes, his mane of golden hair cascading back to his upper back with his beard trimmed neatly to his throat, the door covering where Undyne's camera was, so of course she didn't see who was inside at all.  
They were chatting like they were old friends, which they likely were as Sans felt his ribcage constrict around his soul.  
' _WHAT IS HE DOING AROUND MY BROTHER? WHY IS HE EVEN HERE OR ALIVE?_ " A part of Blueberry demanded while the other side of him lectured the voice that it was very foolish to assume the King just rolled over and died from sorrow no matter how much the little skeleton wanted it, even when in the past he had openly expressed concern and hoped he was okay.  
Now he had no sympathy for the old goat.  
He gave up and fled, leaving Toriel to handle the whole of the underground and the deaths of her children alone by herself.  
' _TORI WAS RIGHT, HE'S A BIG COWARD._ '  
" Hey, so I gotta go, my bro's probably done with his training by now and we need to go and get new suits, apparently some formal even happening at the palace and whatnot." Papyrus waved a hand as he stood.  
" Alright my friend. Thank you for keeping me company again, my Friend. Nothing but terrified whimsums and Froggits in with me, it is nice to have a friend around."  
" Heh, no prob, my bro's been gone for some time as you know with his girl, so it's nice to talk to someone."  
" Well he has to have his own life I suppose. In the meantime I'll always be there for you friend." Asgore offered with a warm smile, the way he said it leading Sans to believe Papyrus just never told Asgore that his brother was the Queen's lover.  
He felt something curl where his belly would be if he had one, traveling up his spine, it being something confusing and nearly dizzying with how intensely he felt it.  
It was anger.  
He felt like wearing something or saying something that just showed he was the Queen's Lover, the center to her world and she was the same to his, and Asgore was nothing but the past and heartbreak that should be ground out until there was nothing left.  
He didn't even notice the red bleeding into his eyelights, saturating it like blood as he turned then and slowly made his way back to Snowdin to meet with his brother who had already left, leaving Asgore to shut the door behind himself without even knowing that Blueberry was there.  
' _I HAVE TO CALM DOWN... THIS ISN'T ME._ ' Blueberry then slammed his gloved hands against his face in a firm slap, blinking until he felt himself calm down, his eyes turning back to a pure and happy Blue, " MWEHEHEHEHEHEHE! MUCH BETTER!"  
" What is much better bro?" Sans jolted and turned to see Papyrus standing there.

" PAPY! I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU, COME ON, WE HAVE TO FIND OUTFITS FOR US!"  
" Please tell me we aren't-"  
" WE'RE GOING TO NAPSTABLOOK'S CLOTHING STORE!" Sans cut off his brother, knowing that was what he was talking about as Papyrus face palmed and nodded to his brother, passively letting Sans yank him to Gaster's ferry to go to Hotland.  
" I DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHY YOU DO NOT LIKE HIM BROTHER!"  
" Why does he have to put Galaxy print on everything that he ever puts out?"  
" YOU DON'T LIKE THE STARS BROTHER?"  
" I do, just not enough to wear a whole outfit dedicated to them."  
Blueberry shrugged, not agreeing with Papyrus but showing that he was acknowledged that his brother had a separate opinion as they headed to NPB Resort to try and find outfits for the special occasion.


End file.
